


Laura Fraks The Fleet

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. some isn't yours for having

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Chapter: #1 - Some Isn't Yours For Having

Authors: Trialia &amp; icedteainthebag Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura/Adar

Spoilers: Epiphanies

x

He's not hers. Never has been, really. She always thought maybe that was part of the attraction - forbidden fraks in stolen seconds here and there, knowing that the President of the Twelve Colonies, the married President, is under her power in a way his wife would never have imagined.

Sweet Sarah, who would never let Richard tear her flimsiest panties and hide them in the back of a drawer of his filing cabinet, unwashed and sex-stained, like Laura when she leaves work; never have entertained the thought of him frakking _her_ against his office wall.

Neither did Laura, once.

.

_to be continued_


	2. the innocent and the beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Chapter #2: The Innocent and the Beautiful

Authors: icedteainthebag &amp; Trialia

Pairing: Laura/Billy

Rating: M

Word Count: 135

Spoilers: S1

Notes: The innocent and the beautiful have no enemy but time. - Yeats

x

She has to handle Billy with kid gloves.

He's already hard as she undoes his belt buckle. His pants drop to the floor. His eyes dart nervously and she kisses his cheek.

"I've ordered the guards to let nobody pass," she whispers. Her tongue traces his ear.

"Yes, Madam President," he stammers. She pushes him back on her lounge chair and hikes up her skirt. "Oh, Gods. Madam--Laura--"

She slides her palm over his mouth and straddles his hips, his cock grazing her inner thigh. "Billy, it’s quiet time," she says, smiling.

She directs him inside her, deliciously slow. She pants and watches his widened eyes. She feels his breath against her hand.

He thrusts up against her then, hard and sudden.

"There you go," she murmurs, replacing her hand with her lips.


	3. hardly said 'hello'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Chapter: #3: hardly said 'hello'

Word Count: 102

Pairing: Laura/Racetrack

Spoilers: N/A

x

"We'll get caught!" You're smiling, half-disbelieving. The president knows who you are, and not only that, she wants to frak you. It's hot. She is.

"We're not going to get caught," she mutters, her tongue deliberately tracing your earlobe to make you shudder, her fingers sliding under your waistband. You can feel all of her pressed against your back, soft breasts and slim hips firm through your clothing as her hands stroke your stomach.

"You're really sure about this, aren't you."

"Mm-hm. Relax, Lieutenant Edmonson," she breathes against your neck as her hands work at your zipper. "We'll be fine..."

.

_to be continued..._


	4. the storming of the bastille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Chapter #4: The Storming of the Bastille

Rating: MA

Word Count: 133

Pairing(s): Laura/Lee 'Apollo' Adama

Spoilers: "Bastille Day"

x

Laura's sexual interest vacillates between older, unavailable men and younger, vulnerable men.

Lee Adama falls hard into the latter category.

She's just told him about her cancer. He looks crushed, yet brave in the face of her adversity.

Lee is honorable and good.

He leans over to kiss her. Their tongues meet and soon she's tearing at his uniform and her only pair of blue silk pajamas loses its buttons.

They kiss their way to her couch and he's soon inside her--the impetuousness of youth. Her fingernails rake down the back of his tanks. His face is buried in her neck. Her hips twist violently to meet his thrusts.

She wants to feel something good, something deep, something primal. She wants him to frak the morbid thoughts right out of her skull.


	5. the arrow of apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Chapter #5: The Arrow of Apollo

Rating: MA

Word Count: 150

Pairing(s): Laura/Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace

Spoilers: "Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part II"

x

Lieutenant Thrace is desperate for approval, is full of blind, mad passion. And as they exchanged the arrow--just another mission for Kara, the key to everything for Laura--she felt an unexpected spark of hope inside.

Laura walks into the officers' quarters. Kara is alone, wrapped in a towel.

"Sir?"

Laura kisses her hard, hands tangled in wet strands of hair. She yanks the towel away from Kara's body.

Kara tastes bittersweet, feels soft and intricate on her tongue. Her silky calves slide over Laura's back in long-awaited acquiescence. Kara's soft whimpers and curses under her breath set Laura on fire.

Kara bucks to her mouth, her strength unbridled. Laura grips Kara's thighs and refuses to give, sliding her tongue over delicate curves. She wants to tame her, to leave her tranquil for a brief, extraordinary moment.

When the moment comes, she's like an angel. They fall with grace.


	6. this is our covenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Title: Laura Fraks The Fleet

Chapter #6: This Is Our Covenant

Rating: M

Word Count: 122

Pairing(s): Laura/Elosha

Spoilers: "The Farm"

x

The only time you've ever seen Elosha shocked was during the Cylon attack.

Your going on the run didn't faze her, but she's done some swearing since you got into the freezers. It makes you smile: she knows that. You're just as cold as each other, until the night she takes your hand, after Zarek leaves, and draws you closer than needed for body heat.

Her voice is rich and melodic when she whispers your name, her smile enveloping your heart.

"Let me do this for you, Laura," she murmurs, tongue flicking out to trace your lower lip as she slides one hand up under your thick sweater.

Entwined beneath meagre blankets, you end the night much, much warmer than it started.


	7. some manner of combustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter **#7: Some Manner of Combustion

**Chapter **#7: Some Manner of Combustion

**Pairing** Laura/Cain

**Word Count** 171

**Spoilers** Resurrection Ship

**Notes** Again, a Heather Corinna quote for title. I'm continuing with this theme for my first ten of this story's twenty... Adrienne (icedteainthebag) rocks for looking this over before I posted it... you and your performance-anxiety-causing HOT SMUT. ;)

x

"What do you want from me?"

She'd never meant the words to come out, of that Laura's certain. She looks almost shocked that she'd even thought them.

"You know what, forget that." The words, spoken suddenly, are just as rapidly retracted.

"No," Laura snaps back, her voice still quiet and steady. "You wanted to cut through it, let's cut through it. Censoring ourselves will get us exactly nowhere."

Her eyes are fixed on the admiral's face, tracing the line at the side of her mouth that tightens with tension.

_Who are you, really? Why are you so angry?_

"Frak this," Cain mutters just above a whisper.

Laura can see storms in her eyes. She's sure of it, even as melodramatic as it would sound if she said it aloud.

When Helena kisses her, hard, bruising, teeth worrying Laura's dry lower lip, she begins to understand; she gives in, this time. First and only.

The submissive holds all the power, after all.

Strange that Helena Cain doesn't seem to know it - yet.


	8. at the pleasure of the president

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter **#8: At the Pleasure of the President

**Chapter **#8: At the Pleasure of the President

**Pairing**: Laura/Tory

**Word Count**: 165

**Spoilers**: The Captain's Hand

**Notes**: It appears Laura is going through her "I kissed a girl and I liked it" phase. Damn, it's good to be a Cylon. ~icedteainthebag

x

Tory's new, naïve and gorgeous. Laura drops a file at her feet and when Tory kneels down to pick it up, Laura places one heel gently on her shoulder. Tory glances up in surprise. Laura tilts her head and smiles apologetically.

"It's not a part of the official job description," she begins, but Tory is already on her knees, pushing Laura's legs apart. Her fingers tickle the inside of Laura’s thighs and Laura leans back in her chair with a sigh.

"Whatever you need, Madam President," Tory murmurs, her fingers sliding under damp fabric.

Laura bucks her hips with a gasp as Tory's fingers plunge into her. She grips the arms of her chair, closing her eyes. Tory fingers her her harder, making her whimper, then Tory's mouth covers her clit and Laura cries out, grabbing a fistful of dark hair.

Afterward, as she's tugging down her skirt and Tory walks away, she assures herself they won't speak of it past this hazy afterglow.


	9. control your poison, roses have thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter **#9: Control Your Poison, Roses Have Thorns

**Chapter **#9: Control Your Poison, Roses Have Thorns

**Pairing**: Laura/Saul

**Word Count**: 160

**Spoilers**: None

**Notes**: The title is a take on Lady GaGa's "Just Dance." ~icedteainthebag

x

Laura knows better than to drink with Saul Tigh. He's drunk both she and Bill under the table and Bill's passed out in his rack.

She leans heavily against Bill's desk, watching the room spin.

"You know," Saul says, "your legs are the stuff of legend around here."

“Oh, really." She feels a warm rush as she runs her fingers under the hemline of her skirt. "Would you like to see if the rumors are true, Colonel Tigh?"

"You’re Bill's girl," he says. It doesn't keep him from pushing Laura's skirt up her thighs and grabbing her nearly-bare ass.

"He hasn’t staked his claim yet," she murmurs, hooking a leg around his thigh.

He fumbles with his zipper, she pushes aside her panties and cries out at the sharp sensation of his rough entry. Both their heads snap in Bill's direction, where he lay still.

Their eyes betray their guilt.

"I'll try to be quiet," she whispers, her heart racing.


	10. easy as summer and breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter **#10: easy as summer and breathing

**Chapter **#10: easy as summer and breathing

**Pairing**: Laura/Maya

**Word Count**: 107

**Spoilers**: New Caprica

**Notes**: and... we're back to girlfrakking. ;D ~Trialia

x

Sunlight and sweetness, you could tell that's what Maya was the first time you saw her. Innocent, almost.

That's what you tell her as the two of you huddle in one cot "for warmth," on a rare night Isis is elsewhere.

This cold climate hasn't changed her so much.

She's hot, damp and slippery beneath you. Seducing her may have started out a game but it ends here, with this part-woman-part-girl moaning your name as you grip her smaller wrists in one of your hands and delve between her thighs.

Even when you let go, she just digs her nails into the blanket and holds on tight.


	11. solid ground spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter **#11: Solid Ground Spinning

**Chapter **#11: Solid Ground Spinning

**Pairing**: Laura/Tom

**Word Count**: 167

**Spoilers**: Occupation

**Notes**: This is for the gals at rememberlaura who got all angry at me because I forgot to add Zarek to the secksy poll. ~icedteainthebag

x

The skies over New Caprica after a year have grown grayer, the winds colder, the nighttimes longer.

They found each other out of convenience and need. Now they have no titles to speak of, so each time they meet it becomes less formal and more fervent.

It's dark, cold and lonely the night she peels off her sweater and grabs Tom Zarek by the collar. She kisses him, their tongues tangling. He tastes like the swill they call alcohol on this planet they call home.

He pushes her back on the blankets she has piled in her canvas tent. He yanks her pants off and holds her hips down with his palms as he laps at her with his rough tongue, teases her with sharp teeth. She clutches at her makeshift bed, gritting her teeth until she comes hard, her feet grinding into his back. She bites her lip to keep from moaning the wrong name.

She needs this, she convinces herself, just for now. Just until...


	12. like lazy children will play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter **#12: Like Lazy Children Will Play

**Chapter **#12: Like Lazy Children Will Play

**Pairing**:Laura/Kat

**Word Count**: 138

**Spoilers**: Nothing specific.

**Notes**: Mid-third season, roughly. The first sentence is deliberately ambiguous, but refers to one of the pairings in the fleetloveslaura/Laura Fraks The Fleet timeline. ~Trialia

x

"So did you sleep with him, too?"

Your teeth scrape her clit, deliberately, and she moans roughly, hips jerking up against your mouth.

"Okay, I get it!" she gasps. "Wrong question! Frak _me_."

All the rumours are true - all _those _rumours, anyway. You're not about to tell that to one of the most gossipy pilots in the fleet. At least, that's what you've heard about her, and Kat has a big mouth, so it probably is true.

"Frak," she pants again, and tangles her fingers in your hair to press your head back down a little. You pull back and glance up at her.

"Don't stop. Frak, please, Laura!"

You love that she calls you by your name, like this - however much she's cursing you - so you bend your head again.

Time to give her what she wants.


	13. dip into a chalice chastity abhors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter **#13: Dip Into A Chalice Chastity Abhors

**Chapter **#13: Dip Into A Chalice Chastity Abhors

**Pairing**:Laura/Caprica Six

**Word Count**: 151

**Spoilers**: post-New Caprica third season

x

You don't want to think about her with Gaius frakkin' Baltar while you're in bed with her. Instead you occupy yourself with the sight of her sinuous curves and slender limbs, the warm sensation of her cheek against your thigh and the heat of her breath on your skin. She's beautiful, in a _femme fatale _way that doesn't frighten you at all.

This is not the reason you're here, but later will hold plenty of time for that.

After all, don't they say truth comes with the afterglow, so long as you stay awake?

Her sexy smile cast up at you is the only warning you get before her mouth is on you once more, tongue caressing labia and you gasp, arching up to meet her, your hair clinging to your neck with the sweat from your last round.

_Come on, now._

You may as well enjoy this while it lasts.


	14. hatreds are the cinders of affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter **#14: Hatreds Are the Cinders of Affection

**Chapter **#14: Hatreds Are the Cinders of Affection

**Pairing**: Laura/Gaius

**Word Count**: 170

**Spoilers**: Through S3

**Notes**: It's about damn time these two frakked. The title is a quote from Raleigh. ~icedteainthebag

x

Looking at Gaius Baltar makes her sick, so he's frakking her from behind.

She tosses her hair, speaking to him over her shoulder. "I frakkin' hate you."

His fingernails dig into her hipbones, a bruising grip. "Oh, so this is a hate frak. _Splendid_."

He thrusts into her, hard, sudden. She moans despite herself, her body arching to him.

"Is this presidential enough for you, Laura?"

She grits her teeth. "Shut the frak up."

Gaius presses his heated chest against her back. "Maybe I'll let the Admiral know the President has been compromised," he growls into her ear.

She violently pushes against him and he lands on his back, out of breath. She straddles him and slaps his left cheek.

"Anyone gets word of this, and you're out the airlock before you have a chance to piss yourself," she breathes.

She slaps his other cheek. His jaw sets, his eyes smouldering. She gives him no chance to respond before taking him in again.

"Now frak me, you weasely motherfrakker."


	15. a man is a god in ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter **#15: A Man is a God in Ruins

**Chapter **#15: A Man is a God in Ruins

**Pairing**: Laura/Tyrol

**Word Count**: 159

**Spoilers**: none

**Notes**: "A man is a god in ruins. When men are innocent, life shall be longer, and shall pass into the immortal, as gently as we awake from dreams." - Ralph Waldo Emerson. ~icedteainthebag

x

There's something mysterious about Galen Tyrol.

It's so dark she can barely see him. The cold metal of the hangar deck wall against her back makes her tingle. He slowly draws her leg up, his palm slipping against her soft, bare leg as he nuzzles her neck. His teeth nip at her earlobe and she tilts her head with a moan.

He cups her breast through her blazer and growls against her skin. She leans against the wall, one leg locked around his hip, and thrusts against him shamelessly. He frees his cock and he fills her suddenly, hard and fast. She cries out and it echoes into the hollow space around them.

She wraps her legs around his waist. The force of his thrusts keeps her pinned against the wall. She whimpers, the darkness hiding their faces from each other.

Her fingernails cut into the back of his neck as she begs him for more in frantic whispers.


End file.
